hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Valley
The 'Autumn Valley '''is the result of Thanksgiving only manifesting in a small section of the City. Specifically, the appearance of a mysterious wagon during the search of Jack's Tower prompted investigation of it, by the 'Chosen One'. The location appears of similar aesthetic to that of the Thanksgiving Fair, as they represent the same holiday. On the map, it is located directly behind the Fair. The player's viewpoint seems to be behind the camp set up by the owner of the wagon. They overlook a valley behind a bridge and statue, while much of the Thanksgiving feast is seen laid out before them. The wagon sits in the back right side, always eerily lit. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Autumn Valley. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 November event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Bag * Left between the leaves Boat * Green rowboat at lake's shore * Red sailboat, lower left Boot * Laid down in grass opposite of the round table * To the right of the doorway on the wagon * Against the right stone pillar of the bridge * Down right corner Canister * Lying down on the bridge; similar color * Next to the lantern, bottom right between bale of hay and plant * Hanging from the left arm of the statue Cauldron * In the campfire * Left of the wagon Cornucopia * Below the silver dinner tray at the bottom * at left of statue Dog * As a statue next to the wagon's door * On the stone path Embroidery Loop * Center, left of silver dinner tray Fan * To the right on the ground of the stone fire pit Horse * Horse-shaped cane next to the wagon's tire * Horse cane between statue and bale of hay * Pony lying partly behind left side of wagon Kite * Center top in sky above wagon * Left of head statue, between leaves * Left foreground * Upper right corner of wagon roof, lower right corner of small window, looks like roof tiles Mirror * Against the front wheel of the wagon * Hand mirror on bale lower center screen Net * Leaning against the stone pillar in the center left with a pineapple on it * In basket center bottom Oiler * Lower left corner, silver, in front of 2 candles (looks like a pumpkin head) Pie * Lower right at the foot of the female statue * Part of tart before the statue Postcard * Thanksgiving day card on bale of hay * Left of the feet of statue * On the left between the little flags Turkey * Wooden turkey next to the basket * Wooden turkey left of the statue * Left of the front of the wagon Umbrella * Lined up as an awning post in front of the wagon's door * Between the two candles and the hay bale in the lower left corner * Right side of upper central big window of wagon, in rectangle flower basket Watering Can * At the statue's feet * Top left corner of roof * On silver dinner tray below the wagon Item Drops Autumn Keys ''Note that Autumn Keys only appear as part of the 2018 November Event. * One of the stones for the campfire * Leaning on the wagon from the awning * In a grass patch next to the statue * Mixed with the yarn balls on the bale of hay * On the left post at the bridge * On the left trunk (brown) * Between the two wheels Gallery of Keys KEYS--RankIIa.png|Master Key Map, Updated Frequently! Autumn Key 3.png|On a campfire stone. Autumn Key 2.png|Leaning on the wagon. Autumn Key 1.png|In the grass by the statue's base. Autumn Key 4.png|Inbetween yarn. KEY Left Post at Bridge.png|Left Post at Bridge Ranks Gallery Autumn Valley.png|Rank I Rank II Autumn Valley.png|Rank II Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Related Case: ** Autumn's Herald * Related Event: ** Five Autumn Wonders * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Cases Category:Event Cases Category:November 2018